In digital audio amplifier applications, jitter in the control of the power transistors results in distorted signals in the control of loudspeakers. To reduce jitter in audio signals, it has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,742,841 B2 to transmit a digital audio signal and a clock signal separately and to resynchronize the audio signal after a potential shift of the two signals. However, no details are disclosed with respect to the potential shift and, moreover, such details would certainly not be applicable to the completely different safety requirements in the power converter technology used in positioning devices, where voltages of several hundred volts are used which must be switched at high frequencies.